1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically refuelling vehicles, primarily cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus by means of which cars can be fuelled automatically are described in Swedish Patent Specification No. 8901674-5.
The apparatus according to this prior patent specification comprises a robot which includes a fuelling nozzle or corresponding device, and which when the vehicle is located in a predetermined position in relation to the robot functions to move the refuelling nozzle automatically from a rest position to a vehicle fuelling position in response to is sensing and control means. The fuelling nozzle includes a rigid first tube which is adapted to be moved by the robot towards an adapter provided with a hole associated with the vehicle fuelling location. A flexible, second tube is arranged for movement within the first, rigid tube from a first end position in which the outer free end of the second tube is located within the first tube, to a second position in which the second tube projects out from the first tube. A tube connection is provided between said hole and the vehicle fuel-tank pipe. The robot is constructed to move the free end of the second tube axially out of the first tube and down into said tube connection, or down into the vehicle fuel-tank pipe, and pump fuel through the second tube and into the fuel tank.
Swedish Patent Specification No. 9202550-1 describes a method of opening and closing the fuelling-tank flap of a vehicle.
According to this latter patent specification, a vehicle-mounted transponder which co-acts with a transceiver unit fitted to the robot head contains information relating to the particular pattern of movement, or movement plan, that is to be carried out by the robot head in relation to the vehicle to be fuelled at that time. The transceiver unit also co-acts with the transponder to initially position the robot head in relation to the vehicle.
It is desired to simplify this positioning process and also the flap opening process. It is also desired to obviate the use of microwave equipment.
These objects are fulfilled by the present invention.